


Shion Fever (A birthday special)

by Silver_KnightShade



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Frozen Fever, One Shot, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_KnightShade/pseuds/Silver_KnightShade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Kaito’s 10th Anniversary coming up his family and friends decide to hold him a birthday bash. Unfortunately…things don’t always go as planned. </p><p>Inspired by Disney’s “Frozen Fever”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shion Fever (A birthday special)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own “Frozen”, “Frozen Fever”, or KAITO and his brothers. They belong to their respected owners. This is just for fun and laughs, I hope, changed some things up in it as well so yay. Also there are a few notes in the description below regarding certain things. 
> 
> If you know me I like giving credit where it is due so~  
>  **Kaito** \- Crypton Future Media  
>  **Akaito** \- ... (I cannot find creator but found illustrator on the wiki...I don't think that counts though... does it?)  
>  **Mokaito** \- K- kei  
>  **Kikaito** \- Unknown (T-T)  
>  **Nigaito** \- piyoxxx  
>  **Taito** \- Chobi  
>  **Zeito** \- BloodyVocaloid  
>  **Kageito** \- Bokujyuu  
>  **Kaiko** \- Unknown (Illustrator -Vocaloid fandom Sorbe)  
>  **Xaito** \- RenaKerensky  
>  **Kamaito** \- A 4chaner named 4ちゃんの王
> 
> I only have one thing to add…
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **Happy Birthday Kaito**  
> 

# Shion Fever (A birthday special)

The day started out like any other…save for the fact that the majority of the Shion’s were running around like busy bees. You see, it was their blue haired sibling’s big day! His 10th anniversary, everything had to be just right, as funny as it seemed Akaito was the lead in it all. The red head was taking this super seriously and sense he is normally the prankster of the family, it surprised many save for his brothers. They knew how serious he could be when the time called for it. So the planning began months a head of time…even before Christmas. Still though not everything was ready by February, causing all of them to freak out.

The boys called all their vocaloid friends to double check to make sure they were coming. They even called up their Master’s, just to see if any of Kaito’s Master’s were coming over. Seeing as Kaito was classified as a “voice bank” he had many Masters, as he normally did all the work from home or in the studio, many of his Master’s were based elsewhere and he only had one central location. Sadly, nearly all of them were busy with loved ones as it was also Valentine’s day or they lived just too far away. A few said they would drop by though near the end of the day if they had time and were trying desperately to make sure they could…that was good enough for the Shion brothers.

Unfortunately enough, with everything they were doing and the large amount they were doing it in, was beginning to take it’s toll on them. They were weary, yet it wasn’t going to stop them from giving their blue brother the birthday he very well deserved. That day was coming though and fast, everything else was taken care of and the last thing to do was make the cake. Which they all took turns making layers of it, while the others kept Kaito away from the kitchen the day before his birthday. Assembling the cake would wait till the early morning of and that job was given to Mokaito and Kikaito…mainly because they didn’t want anyone snitching the frosting. Which is where everything was left off…

**~~~*~~~**

“Everything has to be perfect!” Akaito said as he continued to fuss with the cake topper. Finally, he settled on a basic one that seemed to be just right with a few added adjustments. This was after making about 20 of them and it not being quiet right. It was one of Kaito, in his V3 outfit sitting on a bench with blue music notes dancing around him. As simple as it was, it looked to be the best. The rest of the cake was white, with 5 tiers with little dancing ice cream cones and music scores on each tier, also being an ice cream cake it was kept in the kitchen with the temperature being lower than normal to make sure it didn’t melt. It was an adorable looking cake and intimidating.

“Akaito, it looks fine. Trust me, you did wonderful.” Kikaito stated heading into the kitchen wearing a big smile on his face. This was beginning to back up and the red head was loosing his mind. The house wasn’t even decorated because they had to get Kaito out of it first so he didn’t suspect anything.

“I just want it to be perfect…” Akaito drifted off…his blonde brother came up and gave him a one arm hug. He understood why. Without Kaito, there was a very high chance none of them would be thought of. Elder or younger, it didn’t matter…without Kaito there would have been none of them.

“It is,” Kikaito said seriously. Just when the blonde thought he could get the red head to relax….cue a problem.

“Crap!” Came the sudden exclamatory from Mokaito. They all looked to their brown haired sibling who began rushing to the others. “We’re running out of time and no one is changed yet. We have to get Kaito up.”

“I’ll get him, everyone else get to your places in five…maybe ten if he doesn’t wanna get out of bed,” Turning to the red head, they realized he was the only one who was actually ready for the day…surprisingly. Akaito was wearing black dress slacks and a red long sleeve button up shirt with a few buttons loose at the collar. It was simple but that was because it was Kaito’s day to shine not theirs but hell, red head cleaned up well when were was something he wanted to prove.

“Alright but no tricks today, you prankster,” The blonde yelled after his brother who was running up the stairs.

“Never! Just make sure the cake is okay!”

“Don’t worry, Meiko and the girls are coming over to take care of the house while were gone. You know how serious they are taking this. As soon as they are here I’ll be getting ready myself.”

“Got it!” Akaito called back before disappearing. It was then, Mokaito voiced a slight concern.

“Are you sure calling Meiko was a good idea?” Mokaito asked before going to wait by the door for the girls.

“Yeah, why?”

“You know how she gets when it come to a party…please tell me you hid the alcohol.”

“What do you take me for? Of course I did, I even told her no drinking till the party. She didn’t like it but agreed.”

“Oh good…” Mokaito let out the breath he was holding and then was interrupted when the door bell rang. Throwing his blonde brother a smile he rushed to the door. Opening it he was glomped by the one and only teal haired diva, Miku, who had brought over her brother and Rin and Len were there as well as Luka, Luki, Meiko and Meito everyone dressed to the nines.

“Wow, I didn’t know you would all be here for cake duty,” Mokaito stated as he let them all in. They all laughed a little bit and Luka was the one to fill in the blanks.

“Well, we figured that we would decorate while you had Kaito out of the house. That way he wouldn’t be the wiser,” the pinkette spoke knowingly.

“Genius, right?” Meiko stated.

“You guys are life savers.” The brunette had a big smile on his face, they would all be able to spend time with Kaito now without having to disappear to make sure everything was in order when they came back. It was the best thing to happen yet.

“We know,” Len stated only to get slapped a bit by his sister.

“Well, of course he does,” Rin said, “Now where’s the cake, you still need to get changed if what Kikaito was saying is right.”

“That we do, please this way.” Mokaito led them all to the kitchen where, his blonde brother happily received the news. Giving them the instructions, after the group oogled the cake complementing on how it perfectly fit Kaito, before the two brothers all ran off. After all, Akaito should have their star of the day up and going with in a few minutes…it was now flight of the bumblebee in terms of getting ready.

“Thank you again guys, make sure nothing happens to that cake!” Kikaito called back before disappearing.

“Someone thinks were idiots~,” Mikuo said in a mocking tone, leaning over to Meito and Luki, “Well clearly he’s wrong.” It was then as fate would have it the teal haired male walked right into the stand that was holding the cake. The cake rocked a little bit having the topper nearly fall off. Meito and Luki sprung into action, after having slight heart attacks, with the tallest male steadying the cake while Luki saved the topper. After it was saved, Mikuo ended saying the one thing that got him kicked out of the kitchen by his sister. “Whoa, what? It’s fine.”

**~~~*~~~**

Kaito was still sleeping in his room. Blissfully unaware of what his siblings were doing downstairs. Heck, with so many song requests he had to do, it kept him busy to the point of blindness toward his brothers actions. Right now he was catching up on much needed sleep, something the other Shion’s took full advantage of. Heck, he never heard the door open, much less someone enter the room.

His red haired brother snuck up on the blue one as he continued to snooze. Red eyes gazed over he is brother’s form. His azure hair was disheveled as hell and he was planted face down in the pillows. It was a wonder he hasn’t suffocated himself yet. Part of Akaito just wanted to let his brother sleep, he looked so peaceful but today was special, they could always let him sleep in tomorrow.

“Psst, Kaito, wake up,” Akaito whispered. Kaito rolled to the side a little bit before muttering a response to his brother.

“Mmm? What?” 

“Happy Birthday!” The red head replied in an excited whisper.

“To you~” His blue haired sibling sang back.

“It’s your birthday,”

“To me~” Kaito sang back in a whisper again, “It’s my Birthday…” Akaito could only laugh lightly before he sprung into action.

“Come on!” Akaito said as he pulled the covers off of his brother. It was then Kaito fully realized what was going on. It was his birthday! 

“It’s my birthday!?” Sitting up in his light blue pajamas.

“Mm hmm, and it’s going to be perfect because…” Akaito pulled him out of bed and continued, _“Of all the birthdays that you’ve had before,”_ Holding his brother’s hands the red head thought back to all the lack luster celebrations from the years pervious, _“They weren’t exciting, just a bit of a bore,”_ he turned grabbed a garment bag from the handles of his brother’s closet…which Kaito was sure wasn’t there before. Yet, as soon as it was handed to him he rushed to his bathroom to change. _“Now we don’t wanna be late, come on let’s celebrate,”_ Akaito carried on and followed him waiting outside the door. _“And I’ll be your birthday date, if I may~_ …Achoo!” That last line was quickly followed by a sneeze from the red haired brother, which caused Kaito to respond differently. 

“Akaito, I’m thinking you might have a cold,” Kaito replied as he stepped out of the bathroom where he had changed. The blue haired one was now in dark brown dress slacks, with a white button up shirt, a blue vest that matched his hair and a darker blue tie. Still his blue eyes shown with concern for his red sibling. Yeah, Kaito hasn’t been paying complete attention to everything but just looking at his brother he could tell everything was not well.

“I don’t get colds, that’s Nigaito,” Akaito said, receiving a small ‘hey’ from outside the bedroom. Seems the rest of his brothers were outside waiting for him. It brought a happy smile to his face that his brothers did something special for him, he couldn’t dwell on that fact for very long as Akaito started talking again. _“Besides, a cold never bothered me anyway~”_ With that Akaito took from behind his back an early present for Kaito, a brand new scarf that was made just for today. Draping it over his brother, the scarf was that same vibrate blue but this time had an ornate arrow design on it and that same yellow was used to create a border stitch around the edge of the scarf giving it a elegant, sophisticated edge.

“Oh, fancy,” the birthday boy replied as he looked the scarf over. As his blue sibling wasn’t paying him any mind the red head reached over and grabbed a metallic blue string that was on his desk, before walking over and handing it to his brother.

“Just follow the string,” Akaito stated with a little bit of mischief in his voice.

“Wait? What?” was all Kaito could muster before his brother walked out the door. Clutching the string he ran out after him.

**~~~*~~~**

Out in the hallway there was no sign of his other siblings but Kaito was told to follow the string and Akaito was walking ahead of him knowingly. May as well see this through. Following the string as it lead him around, over and under various pieces of furniture. The red head still singing through it.

_“I’ve got big plans, I’ve got surprises for today,”_

They stopped in front of a manikin, one of many that was used to design Kaito’s various outfits. Some of them were placed in the hallway with some of the outfits that were made but too impractical to be worn and danced in…they were just too heavy. This one was that of a full medieval robes in the correct material, perfect for a play but Kaito had hurt himself in them when trying to dance so a different outfit was need. It was still lovely to look at and was placed in the hall. Now why had they stopped here?

_“Nothing but nothing’s gonna get in our way!”_

From behind the manikin came Nigaito, black jeans and a slightly too big green sweater with the collar of a light green button up shirt peaking out of the neck line of the sweater. He looked adorable and smiled big before giving Kaito a little box with a green ribbon on it, as the blue one kneeled down. Thanking the little green Shion, Kaito opened it up to reveal a pair of ice cream cone cufflinks. Beaming, he hugged Nigaito who laughed a little while hugging him back. Akaito helped pin them onto Kaito’s shirt cuffs before helping him back up. Kaito picked up Nigaito and continued after their resident red head, his little brother holding onto the string now.

_“I’ve worked for weeks, planned everything within my power,”_

Down stairs everyone was listening to Akaito. He rarely sung on his own it was nice to hear him singing for once. It was for Kaito however, so that had to explain it all. Still the group hidden in the kitchen had a lot of the decorations in hand, they just waiting for their cue so they could have this place looking like a million bucks.

_“Nothing today is going to go sour,”_

As if predating the future what happened next was priceless. Mikuo, who was banned from the kitchen, was hiding in one of the corners of the living room. Luki was there to make sure the male tealette didn’t mess anything else up but as luck would he did. Standing up to stretch his legs, the young male ended pushing the pink haired male behind him over…and into one of the bins of ice that was meant to keep drinks chilled. It took everything Luki had not to cry out because of the sudden cold.

Luka rushed over to help her brother, knowing that Akaito and the others were still a good ways away. Taking him to the ground floor bathroom to try and help him dry off, Miku was about to giver her brother another lecture but Meito took manners into his own hand. Picking the male Hatsune up by the scruff of his dress shirt and proceeded to throw him in one of the closets and lock the door…The younger male at first was about to start banging on the door to be let out when he heard Meito pipe up.

“One scream, thud or any pounding, in any way to bring attention to yourself you will regret it. You will stay in there till the Shions have left so you don’t ruin anything,” Meito stated clearly enough to where they heard a light thud. Indicating, Mikuo had sat down…good no more issues right now…well not really.

“Hey guys~! Look what I found!” Meiko yelled from the kitchen…entering the dinning room with an arm full of sake. Rin and Len looked terrified and Miku held her head in her hands. Meito just sighed…looks like he can’t get drunk now…

**~~~*~~~**

_“If someone wants to hold me back,”_

Getting down the hallway, they stopped at one of the hallway closest. Motioning Kaito forward, the blue toned brother set down Nigaito and stepped up to the closet. Grasping the handle, Kaito opened it only to be bombarded with a hug from from Kikaito. Joyfully returning the hug, he found his brother in a short-sleeved yellow button-up, which was left wide open and a plain white t-shirt underneath and black trousers. As the hug ended the blonde turned back around and reached into the closet.

_“I’d like to see them try,”_

Kikaito then handed Kaito his present, that had a yellow ribbon tied onto it. It was a custom made alarm clock. It was white with projecting blue LCD lights, they even had a little ice cream bars to indicate a.m. or p.m. the fun part is that looked an older disk man. He loved the older style of some of the music players. The disk man or portable CD player was one of his favorites, there was something timeless about it to him. Smiling, he thanked Kikaito, getting the blonde’s patented thumbs-up and charming smile in return.

Akaito set his hand on Kaito shoulder and nudged him over to the balcony where the string was leading out to. Taking a deep breath and holding on to the gift he already received from Kikaito, he headed on over with his other three brothers in tow. Getting the door wedged open, they all stepped onto the elevated veranda. While Kaito runs out Kikaito relays the message from the girls and the red head grins even more.

_“I’m on the birthday plan attack,”_

There on the balcony was Zeito he was dressed in all black basically. He wore black slacks like the rest of them but had on plain black, long sleeve button up dress shirt. No one could tell if it were buttoned up all the way because he still had this dark-red scarf on and he was facing away from the group, looking out over the backyard from this point. Knowing him, he would still have his dark make-up on as well. However, hearing the singing from Akaito had him turn around to present his present to Kaito. 

The dark toned Shion held a bouquet of flowers in his hands. The base of the bouquet was that of big yellow daisies, a little further up were small blue forget-me-nots, then at the top were an array of beautiful white orchids. There was brown fabric elegantly folded at the stems and it was tied with black and deep red ribbons. The gift was absolutely beautiful and Kaito had no issues meeting Zeito half way to claim it.

Upon reaching him, the black toned Shion held out the flowers to Kaito, who took them in his arms gently and sniffed them lightly. Smiling at Zeito, the blue haired one tilted his head to the side a little bit before maneuvering the gifts in one arm, he reached up with the other, toward’s Zeito’s eyes. Not moving the black haired one let Kaito wipe something away from side of his face by his eyes, then he felt the blue haired one hug him, something he returned. He then heard the birthday boy speak.

“A little of your make-up smeared there, Zeito and thank you.” Zeito simply nodded and gave a very short, very small smile before they broke the hug and looked over to Akaito who was still making a slight fool of himself. 

_“I’m giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky! Achoo!”_

Okay…that last bit had them worried and it wasn’t the song.

**~~~*~~~**

_“I’m making today a perfect day for you,”_

Akaito continued as Kikaito helped him lower a large group swing. It was pretty heavy too seeing as it already had five people on it. If things were going the way Kaito thought they were, then there would be another one joining them soon. But who would be would outside here? It didn’t take them long to figure out, as there swinging in the picnic basket was Kageito.

The young boy was wearing black jeans, a long sleeve white shirt with black sleeves and still had his scarf on as well. Yet, here he was outside trying to reach for the group…how was he even, he hated sunli- Oh wait…this was the shaded side of the house. That was that then, and what was Kageito trying to give him. Reaching over Kaito found it to be a rather big ice cream sandwich.

“Ooh, a sandwich!” Kaito stated not only getting the ice cream sandwich but grabbing Kageito from the basket as well…how he got there no one seemed to know. Kaito was able to give him his thanks while the younger one gave him one continuous ‘happy birthday’ after another with a big old smile on his face. It was adorable and since he hadn’t eaten yet now there was something to eat quickly enough. Ice cream didn’t last very long otherwise. As he waited for their next stop the blue haired one made quick work of his edible gift.

Getting down to the next part, all the brothers were getting off though a window into the second floor lounge. That is where the string was going, so might as well. After lowering the bench to the ground they turned back to the lounge and there was Mokaito sitting on a small love seat. The brunette was in a light brown, long sleeve dress shirt with a dark brown tie and black slacks. He waved them all over holding a remote in hand, which had a brown ribbon on it. Curiosity getting the better of them, they all rushed over to see what the next present was, once Akaito began pushing them over there.

_“I’m making today a blast if it’s the last thing I do,”_

Once everyone was seated or standing, the eldest Shion smiled and turned toward an empty frame on the wall, which also had a brown ribbon fastened on to the corner. Using the remote, Mokaito pointed it toward the frame and it sprung to life. There were montages of various pictures from concerts, vacations, everyday around the house and even some professionally done single shots of nearly everyone in the Shion family, not to mention all of their friends.

Beaming at the brunette, Kaito embraced him thanking him for the lovely present. He was going to hang it above his desk so he could look at it when he needed inspiration or even the reasons why he keeps going. It was a wonderful gift. Smiling, the brunette returned the hug before standing up and getting the frame down before handing both of them to Kaito, who took them in his arms before Akaito got their attention again riding a bike towards them…where he got it from he didn’t say just continued to smile with mischief laced within.

_“For everything you are to me and all you’ve been through,”_

Having Kaito hop on with his presents in hand Akaito started off down the hallway, the blue string laced through the top of the hall. Mokaito and everyone telling him to slow down while some of them laughed. Looking over the red head’s should he could see down the hallway, Taito standing in the middle of the hall. Even he was dressed up…a little bit. Black pants like everyone else had so far but this time he wore a purple long sleeve dress shirt…which was left wide open. At least, he had fresh bandages on.

Akaito maneuvered the bike close to Taito and ducked, as the next thing Kaito knew…he saw nothing. Looking around he couldn't get the item to drop down far enough so he could see. Akaito noticed this and turned around long enough to pull the present down so Kaito could get a look at it. Glancing at the object he noted that it was a new head set, one of the nice kind too. It had a purple ribbon on it as well. He shouted a thank you to Taito as he had joined the others of the family and running after him and Akaito….

_“I’m making today a perfect day for you,”_

“Achoo!” exclaimed Akaito, “Achoo!” Due to his sneezing he didn’t loose complete control of the bike but enough to worry everyone else. After all they were heading down a flight of stairs. Kaito was just worried about how his brother was fairing and giving him a warning.

“They come in threes!” Kaito managed to get out as the bike continued to veer down the staircase.

“I’m fine…achoo!” Luckily, before that whole sneezing situation, Taito managed to jump the staircase and open the door, letting the bike roll outside before Akaito crashed it into something. The remaining Shions ran down the stairs and followed the birthday boy and main conspirator out the door before the purple Shion closed it, muttering something about the red head being a bit stupid.

**~~~*~~~**

Luckily, for everyone else on cake duty, the Shions left out the back door, which was a good thing as people were beginning to arrive before the boys even left! Finally, Luka took charge as Miku was about ready to loose her mind with everything going on and it wasn’t the way that she thought it was going to be.

Finally, after threat of death with a large and this time frozen tuna, everyone was in their proper place. Mikuo was in charge of letting everyone in. Meito and Luki were in charge of putting up the banners and streamers in all the high places. Rin and Len were decorating the other surfaces and making a path that lead to the back yard where the main festivities were going to take place, hopefully. Meiko was useless as she was already hammered and was on the sofa singing a drunken ditty. 

Miku and Luka were taking turns watching the cake and taking things out the backyard for everyone to use. Heaven knows they could probably use more help but the ones arriving early…were not much help. So far the ones that have arrived thus far, were Neru, Teto and Haku. Neru was just on her cell phone, Teto was being watched by everyone to make sure she didn’t eat all the bread and was given her own loaf and told the rest had to wait till later for the party, Haku was drunk and passed out next to Meiko. They were also waiting for their siblings to show up…probably to just add to the chaos.

Aoki Lapis made her appearance and wanted to help out but somethings were too heavy for her. So Luka had her help out as an extra set of eyes for the cake. That way whoever was over there still had extra help guarding the desert. The fairy was more than happy to. 

**~~~*~~~**

Outside everyone was trying to keep up Akaito who was still a good distance ahead of them. Mokaito was carrying Nigaito as he was beginning to tire after running around so much. Kageito was using Zeito as a sun shield but other than that everything seemed alright. All of them were in fact feeling a little under the weather but not enough to stop or even tell their blue haired sibling about it. They all wanted to spend as much time with him on this day as possible.

Yet as fate would have it, even though they were feeling a little crumby it was a very good thing they came out doors. People Kaito may not have gotten to see were out and about. In fact having his brothers around right now was really a good thing. Kaito had run into a good few of his Master’s who all gave him birthday wishes and other presents, but as his arms were getting full. So Kikaito and Zeito helped carry the ones from the Masters they had run into.

Akaito’s blue thread led the group to the theater but he didn’t let them go in. Instead, he had them all stay outside while he waved for someone inside to come on out.

_“Surprise, surprise this one especially…achoo!”_

It was a surprise, Kaiko came out. She was dressed up adorably. A simple blue dress with a little white shawl and a pair of brown flats. Smiling brightly, she ran over and hugged Kaito and gestured for the others as well. She didn’t get to see them all that much, dealing with her own career and making sure that the rest of the girls didn’t get into too much of a pickle. 

The hug ended and the young female presented him with an old fashioned film reel, inside the tin, with a bright blue ribbon on it. Instead of letting them wonder what it was she said she managed to get their group trip, the one with the whole Shion clan, onto a projector reel and it turned out very well. That trip help bond the family even more than they were before. It was a very precious memory and the only one who actually thought to film it was Kaiko.

 _“Wow! You’ve got me reeling, but I’m still concerned for you,”_ Kaito stated after giving Kaiko another tight hug. She whispered to him that she would see him later, you know drop by the house, and to take care of Akaito, he isn’t looking well. To which Kaito couldn’t help but agree to.

After seeing Kaiko off, the group turned back to Akaito who was looked as if he was having a case chills but soon found his string and motioned for everyone to keep following him. Shaking his head, the blue haired boy looked to his brother and hoped to talk some sense into him. Running up beside him, Kaito pulled the red head next to him and tried to get him to agree to put an end to this, _“I think it’s time that you go home and get some rest.”_

Akaito shook his head and pulled away from Kaito only to grab his arm and drag him toward a very familiar place. Kamaito’s bar. It was supposed to be closed but low and behold the door opened when they got near. _“We are not stopping cause the next one is a bet…ah…achoo!”_

Seems, like the red head was loud enough after all. There was Kamaito on the door step with a present in hand. He was in a deep blue almost night sky sleeveless dress with matching shoes and a bright purple boa on. His make-up was done up perfect but he looked concerned when it came right down to it.

“Hunny, are you alright?” Kamaito asked, this was a rather serious matter to him…after all, Akaito didn’t get sick very much and when he did, it hit him hard. Passing his present to Kaito, who graciously took and looked it over; knowing the red head was in good hands for the moment. It was an cute little snow globe, a dark blue ribbon wrapped around the base of it with the back drop from the one of the songs he sang, “Snowman.” 

Looking up astonished at Kamaito, the man winked at him and mouthed ‘I have my ways’ before turning his attention back to the leader of the troupe who had yet to answer him.

“I’m good, come on! The day isn’t over yet!” With that Akaito ran off, everyone else following after him, while Kaito gave the feminine male a hug. He was ever so grateful to have someone like Kamaito in his life. The done-up male returned the hug, before shooing him off to keep up with their brother…the red head never thought too far ahead of anything and both Shion’s knew that if anything happened to Akaito, none of them would live it down. 

Kaito then ran off catching up quickly to his brother, the red head didn’t get as far as he would have liked but at the same time the next stop was relatively close. _“Akaito, you gotta go lie down.”_

 _“No way, we have to paint the town!”_ The red head had stopped, just where the string led them too but before Kaito could say anymore he heard a very distinct purr. Turning around, the blue haired one took not of where they were. It was one of the not very well-known parks but more than that it was where Xaito officially hung out all the time. Speaking of the demon, turning to where the purr came from Xaito was there. Seeing as everyone else was dressed up for the special occasion, so was he. 

The deep purple haired one was wearing a dark purple button-up with black trousers on, over that however was a black leather blazer. Giving a bit of smirking smile he walked up to Kaito before holding up his present to him. The neon blue eyed demon actually gave him a nearly identically leather blazer with blue arrows down the side. There was a purple and black ribbon tied in where the tag would be. He then draped it over Kaito’s shoulders. 

The bluenette stuttered a thank you before the demon pushed him off in the direction that Akaito was wandering off in. He was followed closely by Mokaito, yet still not giving in to anyone. Nodding once, the blue haired vocaloid staggered off after him turning once more to see Xaito already gone. Getting back up to the red head Kaito continued to pester him. _“But you need medical attention.”_

 _“Are you sick? How ‘bout a cold remedy of my own invention?”_ Big AL popped his head out of the alleyway startling everyone. What the hell was he doing down there?! It made Akaito drop out for a minute. That was so not planned, completely random things like this threw the red head off his stride, before catching it moments later.

“No thanks,” the red head stated and walked off. Big AL looked a little disappointed before Kaito walked by plucking it from his hands and dropping in the money for the exchange.

“We’ll take it,” Kaito stated, leaving the big man grinning.

**~~~*~~~**

Akaito’s string lead them over to the water fountain which was one of Kaito’s favorite places. He loved eating ice cream there and just listening to the fountain. It helped clear his head when things got rough. It was nice of Akaito to remember that but even more so when noted that there was a special group up there waiting them. The red head had gotten together a good amount of the vocaloids. They all smiled when they saw the group.

The “Vocaloid Choir” was comprised of dear friends. Lily, Gumi, Kiyoteru, Leon, Lola, Miriam, Yohioliod, Oliver, Sonika and Tonio made up the choir. They were all dressed up in their best. They didn’t need a script of any kind as they had already practiced it enough with Akaito and it was a very simple song. So when the red head stepped forward and began to conduct they followed along seamlessly.

 _“We’re making today a perfect day for you,”_ The group sang as Akaito directed them.

 _“Making today a special day,”_ Akaito sang along with them, which began a back and forth as Kaito and the rest of his brothers were watching and swaying along. It took all they had not to join in.

_“We’re singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true.”_

_“Wishes come true.”_ Akaito echoed.

 _“We love you, dear Kaito!”_ The choir sang and that line made Kaito blush and almost drop everything in his arms but it also helped hide Akaito’s sneeze. 

_“And I love you too!”_ Akaito recovered and turned around only to rush over and help the birthday boy with the bundle in his arms before they walked off. Following Akaito’s string which was going off in another direction once more.

 _“So we’re making today a perfect day…in every way. Yes, we are making today a perfect day.”_ The choir looked on as the Shion’s wandered off. Once there were a good distance away they all looked at each other with the biggest of smiles before bolting off in the direction of Shion residence.

**~~~*~~~**

Things were not going so well over at the Shion’s place. In fact, it was almost a disaster. Not what the girls thought was going to happen. 

VY1, VY2, Gakupo and their siblings had come over…and well what they walked into was nothing short of traumatizing. Meiko had gotten a good few people drunk other than herself and Haku, the latter of which was passed out still. Unfortunately, one of the ones now drunk was Mikuo, then there was several other siblings from the ones who made up the surprise choir who were plastered.

Miku and Luka were on the verge of pulling their hair out and would have been if it were not for Meito and Luki. Rin and Len were trying to confiscate the alcohol with limited success…and with Len being knocked out a couple time when he didn’t duck fast enough. Luckily, with the arrival of the new ones, they sprung into action helping out. Yet, even with their help it didn’t stop the drunks from pulling down the “Happy Birthday Kaito” banner. Everyone looked shocked, till a red blur whizzed by grabbing the pieces of it. 

“I can fix it!” a drunk Meiko cried out. That seemed to make them a little more than anxious but they couldn’t think about it, as Miku’s drunk brother was stumbling to the cake. Aoki let out a cry to get their attention. They turned around just in time to see, Mikuo trip and his beer cans went flying towards the towering cake.

“No, no!” Miku shouted as her leeks seemed to magically appear in he hands and whacked away one of the flying beer cans. The other was taken care of by Luka, who appeared next to her with her giant frozen Tuna. It was then the others who were drunk or just wanted to be a pain started throwing random items in the girl’s direction. Of course, their skills in defense out weighted the attempts to try to foil the cake. Pink and teal blurs, were all anyone could see till everything finally died down. Both were proud of themselves as well and gave each other knuckle bumps in praise…till…

“All fixed!” their resident sake expert screamed!

Turning their attention back to Meiko, the two girls froze. Luka paled and looked like a little bit of her soul floated out of her body. Only Miku could utter what the hell Meiko wrote….and it wasn’t happy birthday.

“HI AT TYPHOID BAY PARK!?!”

**~~~*~~~**

“Come on! Now we climb!” Akaito gestured on he was looking worse and worse by the minute but no one could get him to stop. Everyone by now had confessed to Kaito about how they were feeling but Akaito had done the majority of this and it had really taken it’s toll on him. To make matters worse they were now heading for the studio where they recorded some of their songs. Only, it was the side door they were heading to.

“Akaito that’s too much. You need to rest!” Kaito stated readjusting the birthday crown on his head, that they got some where…He was still trying in vain to get the red head to stop but his brother still refused. It was going to take something major to stop him.

“No…we need to get to our birthday chills…I mean thrills!” Akaito gestured before he started again.

_“Making dreams, making plans!”_

With that he pushed the doors open and pointed up. The blue string was wound up the stairs and there was the red Shion, following it up the stairs and pointing even more and then stopping as if to catch his breath. 

_“Go go go go! Follow the string to the end. You are my very best friend!”_

All eyes looked up the stairs with a little bit of horror on their features. They didn’t know he went this far. This lead straight up to the roof of the building. Did he place put something on the roof!? The rest of the family sure hoped he didn’t but at the same time, Akaito planned everything so there was a high chance he did.

“Akaito?” Kaito questioned with a little fear in his voice.

“What? _I’m fine!_ ” He stated with a gesture that would mimic him as if he was drunk and ran up the stairs. All followed after him as best they could but apparently, the sicker Akaito was the slippery he became.

_“We’re gonna climb.”_

Akaito began singing again, getting ahead of them all, his voice the only thing they could locate. 

_“We’re gonna sing.”_

They all began running up the stairs at a fevered rate but they couldn’t find him…did he enter another floor? Panic began getting the better of them.

_“Follow the string.”_

That’s right the bloody string. Following that would lead them back to the red head. He was that determined to have the rest of the day go as planned so that’s where he would be headed. Unfortunately, that also mean up to the roof as they feared.

_“To the thing.”_

Taito and Mokaito threw the doors open and to there horror, Akaito was already across the building and was getting too close to the edge for his own good. Throwing everything in his arms at his brothers, Kaito ran forward he ignored the last few presents, plushies of all his brothers and himself, to get to Akaito. The red head by now was spinning in circles.

_“Happy, happy, happy.”_

Akaito was spinning and far too close to the edge. 

_“Merry, merry, merry.”_

To everyone’s worst fear the red head began to topple over and was going to fall off the side of the building.

_“Hot.. cold.. hot…birthday!”_

Grabbing his brother, before it was too late and pulling him into his arms, Kaito dropped both himself and red counter part to the roof. The rest of the family looked relieved. They very well may be able to end the craziness for the moment.

“Akaito, look at you. You’ve got a fever. You’re burning up!” Concern flooding his blue toned brother. Pulling his brother closer, Kaito was now putting this day to an end, _“Alright, we can’t go on like this. Let’s put this day on hold…Come on, admit it to yourself.”_

“Okay…” Akaito sniffled looking like a defenseless child, _“I have a cold.”_

**~~~*~~~**

The walk home was quiet, Kaito was holding his red brother close to him. Taito was kind enough to carry all the gift everyone got for him, as the birthday boy was taking care of Akaito. The other reason it was so quiet is all the brothers could understand how disappointed the red head must have been. He wanted it to be perfect for Kaito…and in his view…it fell short.

“I’m sorry, Kaito,” The red head started, “I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it.” 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Kaito stated looking to his brother, concern and happiness on his face, “Let’s just get you to bed.” Opening the door behind him, Kaito stepped through the threshold. That is when everything frozen on the other side of the door. 

Everything had been a huge mess and in fact Miku and Luka were now running around with the cake being protected by Gakupoid and VY2, while Meito, Luki, Rin and Len tried to get everyone in order and not go after the cake or encourage the already drunk people. Once Kaito opened the door and began coming in, that’s when everyone seemed to get their act together. They all took various places turned toward the door and shouted, “Surprise!”

That got Kaito to turn around in a hurry.

“Wow!” Exclaimed Kaito as he was left speechless at how many people showed up and the way everything looked.

“Wow…” Akaito agreed, looking a little stunned. The girls really pulled off the decorating of the house and back yard. There white and blue lights everywhere, with glittering yellow and silver stars, brown cloth draped on the furniture and tables. The back yard had the banner draping over the open doors. Everything had blue music note accents; be it the cups or as a table decoration; it didn’t matter, it was there. It was also simple, like Kaito’s original design. It couldn’t have been more perfect. 

Save for when everyone started singing again and a group came up and grabbed him, picking the blue haired signer up and taking him over to the rest of the Vocaloids. 

_“We’re making today a perfect day for you.”_

“Achoo!” This time it wasn’t Akaito…it was Kikaito and the rest of the sibling looked to him a little shocked. The sickness was spreading. That’s just wonderful.

_“We’re making today a smiley face all shiny and new.”_

Dropping Kaito off in front of the back doors where the cake had been moved too. He was surrounded by all his good friends and associates. 

_“There’s a fine line between chaos,”_ Miku stated a little solemnly.

 _“And a hullabaloo!!”_ Meiko shouted before falling off the back of the couch.

_“So we’re making today a perfect day, We’re making today a perfect day,”_

_K! A! I! T! O!_

_“We’re making today a perfect day for you,”_

“Happy birthday,” the rest of the “Crypton 6” said while embracing the blue haired one. He knew he was loved by his family and now when it came to his friends. Not that he had any doubts before but it was wonderful to be reminded from time to time.

_“Making today a happy day and no feeling blue,”_

“We love you,” The small group said…even the drunken Meiko said it perfectly, bringing a light tint of color to his face.

_“For everything you are to us, And all that you do,”_

After that Miku produced her leeks of incredible power and proceeded to cut the cake up perfectly. There was enough for everyone which would be handed out once they got that far.

_“We’re making today a perfect day! Making today a perfect day! We’re making today a perfect day!”_

While everyone was singing that part, Kaito was receiving a birthday kiss…from everyone. They all either gave him a peck on the cheeks, forehead, hair, and the back of his hand. Someone daring enough, a certain singing sword in his pink haired form, kissed him behind the ear, to have the blue Shion blush horribly to everyone’s amusement but it was all in good fun.

“Perfect day!” Then Akaito began to fall over. Only to be caught by Taito.

“Okay, to bed with you,” Kaito said and looked to all his brothers, “All of you.” Pulling away from his friends Kaito went back to his brothers. Telling everyone else he would be right back, the blue haired one left the main room rounding his brothers to the stairs. Luka was calling back that she would make sure their pieces of cake would get put away which Kaito replied with a quick ‘thank you’.

**~~~*~~~**

As Kaito led his brother’s to their respected rooms, there was a knock at the door. Seeing that Kaito was busy, the purple haired Samurai took it upon himself to answer. There was a young woman standing on the porch. She seemed a little confused, as she blinked at him a few times and checked the number of the house. Well because, Gakupo had his head out the door, it got the attention of a few other vocaloids who made their way over. Once the young woman concluded it was the right house, she began talking. 

“Is this a bad time? I just wanted to drop this off-” The girl never got to finish her sentence. As she was unceremoniously yanked inside by Miku. The teal haired one recognized the girl as soon as she reached the door, while the other female was digging in her bag. Looking for something. So the Diva just grabbed her by the arm and pulled her inside nearly having her trip before explaining to the others who it was. The door was then closed behind them.

**~~~*~~~**

Getting the rest of his brothers to bed was easy enough. Today was fun but hectic, they were looking forward to winding down a little bit but not like this. Maybe over cake and coffee or ice cream, something like that…not because they had a cold. Not much of a choice in the second one unfortunately. They all went to their respective rooms and Kaito was right behind them. Doing his best to make sure that they were comfortable and if they needed anything to call him.

One by one he checked on his brothers. Made sure they were in bed, covered up and if they needed anything right away. To each one he told them he would be up with some warm tea and food that would be easy on their stomach. He gave them all a warm smile as he left the room. He did that to each one before he reached Akaito’s room. 

Then like with the others, he made sure the red head was in his bed. To which Akaito, rather reluctantly got into. The eccentric one was still feeling rather guilty about the scene he caused. He felt terrible and it must have shown on his face cause his blue brother patted him on the head as he was bringing up Akaito’s blankets. Kaito was going to make sure his brother was nice and warm. It would help him get better faster. It was then Akaito heard his brother mutter something.

“Best birthday present ever.”

“Which one?” Akaito asked clearly curious on what Kaito thought.

“You letting me take care of you,” Kaito stated as he brought the blanket up to the red head’s chin making sure he was covered.

“Achoo!” Akaito exclaimed jolting upright. His blue brother just smiled and shook his head before leaning over and placing a kiss on his brother’s forehead, then making him lay down again. Bringing the covers up once more he spoke.

“I’ll be back Akaito, I need to see everyone else out. Call me if you need me,” Kaito stated as he made his way toward the door. 

After the blue haired singer left, the red head stared at the door. A slight smile on his face. Yeah…he screwed up a few things but in the end Kaito still loved today. That was the big thing and he couldn’t have done it without their family and friends… Even the surprise meetings with the Master’s on the street made today even better than Akaito could have hoped for. Next time, he would be sure to let others help him out a bit more before things got out of hand like they did today but even so…today was still the Perfect Day according to Kaito, and truly…that was all that mattered.

**~~~*~~~**

It took about 15 minutes to make sure all his brothers were in their rooms. Kaito was very happy with today and that Akaito went out of his way to arrange it for him, made him feel very special. Just like with everyone else he told them to give him a call if they needed anything before heading back to deal with the guests. He really didn’t want to have them go but at the same time…his family was now top priority.

Heading back down stairs Kaito, ran a hand through his hair and breathed out a sigh, was going to tell everyone that they would have to call the party till later…but it was silent when he returned. Looking around he noted a bunch of people by the door all of them had smiles on their faces. Whatever they were smiling about was leaving them looking…suspicious. Turning around he looked behind him as if expecting to see something humorous that his friends were laughing at but there was nothing there. Scratching the back of his head while looking, he never heard the shuffling of feet behind till someone said something.

“Seems like you had an eventful day, I hope not intruding,” came the voice of one person he hadn’t been expecting to see. Turning around the tall blue Shion met the dark brown gaze of his Master, one of them anyway. His Master was female and was abut 5’7”, with a pale but not sickly complexion. Her hair was a dull auburn often pulled back, and she had dark brown eyes which were behind a pair of glasses that were a mix between oval and rectangle shaped. She was still in her work clothes; jeans and a dark blue polo, seems she had just come straight from work…or heading to? Her black ‘Star Wars’ hoodie was open proving it, and she had her black messenger bag on her shoulder.

This female was a rather unusual Master but it didn’t mean she was any less loved. The woman worked 3rd shift at a retail store and was was working on becoming a truck driver, mainly to help her little sister go to school and not worry about bills. Her music workings were few and far between but she gave it her all when it came to working out the songs…some which will never see the light of day, as she deemed them ‘crappy as sin’. In fact, she actually hadn’t made a song yet, but she had only come into his life a little ways through November 2015. She hadn’t been with him all that long so it was expected. 

He briefly caught the waving hands of his friends as they left the house. Miku dragging her drunk of a brother out of the place as well as Meito doing nearly the same with Meiko flung over his shoulder. Many others leaving normally without too much of a scene…as a lot of the previous drunks were now at least slightly sober. Giving them a quick wave he turned his attention back towards his Master who was watching them leave. She was playing with the edge of her baggy hoodie. A sign of nervousness.

“Master,” Kaito spoke, the blue one moved toward her, “No, never.”

“I wasn’t expecting everyone to leave like that though…”

“You’re just in time…I thought I would be spending the rest of my night alone…well, till my brothers fell asleep anyway. They kinda caught cold.”

“Well that won’t do, now will it? Need some help?”

“Yeah, I could use it but…What are you doing here though?…You normally work nights. You should be asleep right now.” The vocaloid stated as he took her hand and lead her over to the sofa. Having her sit down the female sighed with a frustrated tone before explaining.

“They needed me during the day today…said I could wear my jeans as I would be helping out in the back room. We had to move the merchandise in the bins around. They decided the stuff from Toys had to get moved, to make room for more of the Sporting Goods stuff…it was just a mess…I’m not sorry for it though. Gave me time to come visit you.”

“You do sound tired…”   
“I won’t deny that…I am, but I have to stay up now…going back to my normal shift tomorrow,” she replied. There was a little too much nonchalant in that statement, like she was used to this happening to her.

“What!?”

“Don’t worry about it, lovely,” she said with a chuckle still in her voice, “I’m a big girl, nothing I can’t handle.”

“You shouldn’t push yourself though!”

“Sweetie, I slept a bit before going in and I took a nap on lunch. I’ll be okay. Just gotta make it to about 7 am. Then I can over sleep. I plan on catching up on what I missed.” That seemed to end the conversation. Well…only a little bit.

**~~~*~~~**

His Master may have won that battle but Kaito would surely win the war. Since, she didn’t have to go in tonight he confiscated her car keys. Saying after the time she would be spending here and the fact she worked already, the blue vocalist was not going to have her drive home sleepy. The auburn haired girl looked at him as if saying ‘seriously’ with the look on her face before she finally caved…not before telling Kaito her overnight bag was still in the car. 

Seeing as she commuted to work, she and her sister, who she worked with, packed overnight bags in case conditions weren’t good to drive home in, they could make it to a hotel for a day. The blue haired one did go to the car and retrieve the bag. An R2D2 knapsack, which he did pick on her a little bit for having, all in good fun though, he knew she loved the little sassy droid. What she did in reply was…stick her tongue out at him, playfully and then offer to change it but there would be too much of an disturbance in the force if she did that. 

She did say she was done with work, so he took her to the guest room to shower and change. It took her a little bit but she did eventually come back. Where the Vocaloid took this time to also get changed so he didn’t ruin his good clothing. He then went to check on his brothers. Nigaito was already asleep but the rest weren’t, they were in various stages of falling asleep. So nearly asleep to not quite sleepy. The ones that were awake enough, Kaito told them he had someone here he wanted them to meet, if they were up to it.

After leaving his brothers Kaito stopped by the guest room. He couldn’t hear much so decided his Master was getting dressed by this time. Making it back to the living room, he just had to wait a little while longer for his Master to finish. When she was done she was in a pair of different jeans, these ones were lighter in color and light gray turtleneck sweater. She gave Kaito a wave before asking how his brothers were. To which he smiled and nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen.

**~~~*~~~**

Both Master and Vocaloid made some light talk as he was putting together some tea together for the young woman and his brothers. She drank both coffee and tea…but more coffee…as for her she could just put it together and forget about it, tea…not so much. By the time she remembered about it, it was often more bitter than coffee was. Also the tea would be good for his siblings throats.

The female excused herself for a moment before coming back with her messenger bag. Setting it on the table, the young woman began to mess with the strap of the bag. Kaito looked over to see his Master staring at the wall, while her hands were playing with the bag strap. It worried him slightly but she did warn him. Master told him she had tendencies to stare off into space while thinking. It was as if she dropped out of the world a lot of the time but she said it wasn’t anything to worry about. Well…unless she did that for hours then something may be bothering her.

“I do…um, have something for you,” the auburn haired one said breaking the silence and suddenly became very self-aware again…Kaito noted this right away. Where the woman wasn’t head strong by any means…she is very stubborn and more intelligent than many gave her credit for but not very confidant unless she knew what she was doing. He approached her, reaching out to her as if it were she were to need consoling. Seeing this the woman shook her head and continued. “No, it’s nothing bad…I mean I tried…I just don’t think it came out very well…but it is your 10th anniversary…I wanted to do something special.” Pulling a thin but decent size package from her messenger bag, she handed it to him.

Taking the box, Kaito tilted his head to the side, curiosity was eating at him now. It was thin and little bit bigger than a notebook. The box was wrapped in shiny blue paper, that had a bubble design on it with a silver ribbon, it would only make sense as it was his Master’s favorite shade, she even took it on as her name to the outside world. Shaking the box lightly the singer couldn’t even hear anything shuffle around inside, his actions though did cause the female to laugh a little. With a smile on his face he carefully began to undo the wrapping. Getting his Master to laugh once again as she said he didn’t need to be that careful with it, but he was anyway.

Pulling out the white box from the wrapping, thankful that the brown-eyed one hadn’t taped the box shut. The wrapping had been done up nicely but he knew some people liked taping the box shut more often than not. With burning curiosity, however, that was not always a good thing. Lifting up the lid he came face to face with…bubble wrap? The look on his face caused a feminine giggle to resurface, if anything was going his way, the vocalist was surely making his Master happy in case he didn’t like the gift. It was from Master though, so there is a very high chance of him loving it. Pealing the wrap to the sides, the blue haired one came face to face with…a music score. Picking up the sheets looked it over with a slight awe…she said she was trying but he didn’t think she would have one so soon. He began to read it as he questioned her.

“Is this?”

“Yeah…your first song, the lyrics anyway…from me…it-it’s not very good but do you like it?”

“I love it…”

“I’m so relieved…I had actually been working on it before…”

“Huh?” He was confused…had she been working on it before she even became his Master? She smiled slightly and shook her head a bit before she started to explain.

“Kaito, you have been my favorite Vocaloid for a long time now. I just never really had the guts to do anything before but with your 10th anniversary coming up and a push from my sister I started writing it. Took me a little bit but I did figure it out…It’s my first though so I don’t think it is all that good…”

“You have to start somewhere, Master, besides people get better the more they try, right?”

“Right.”

“Besides…it doesn’t matter what the rest of the world says…I love it…and that’s enough,” Kaito replied once more. The young woman smiled again before closing the distance between the two of them and giving him a hug…of which he was quick to return.

“People don’t know how much a sweet heart you are, Kai-Kai.”

“Do you mind, for the remainder of the day, could you be my birthday date?” Kaito asked, “My original one is the sickest.” The female laughed a bit more before she mocked a thinking pose making Kaito laugh in return.

“Only if you’re my valentine,” his Master replied.

“I’d love to,” Kaito returned. The auburn haired girl’s eyes widened slightly before she began laughing a little bit more.

“Well, looks like this is the first year my Valentine isn’t my dog.” She obviously didn’t think he would say yes. So, he ended up joining in the laughter. Till there was a sneeze loud enough it broke up the fun and had them both look at the stairs. Seems it was time to tend to his brothers. At least he had some help now.

**~~~*~~~**

The rest of the day was spent at home and whenever his brothers needed something, Kaito and his Master helped them out and she was introduced them fully…the conscious ones at least. Not that he wanted to introduce her this way. This Master had met Kaito at the studio with Miku, which is why the teal haired one recognized her. Part of Kaito wanted to share his time with her with his brothers but the other part didn’t. She didn’t come around all that often due to her normally being a night person and all. This was actually her first time at the house.

When there was some down time. Kaito and his Master were found in the kitchen, he was making food for his brothers, something easy on their stomach. Master was there just to help out as she didn’t know what would have been best for them. She is a bit of a foodie but she is not a international chef and mind reader…she didn’t know what they would have liked and just decided to help chop the bits up and get the stuff that was needed from the cabinets and fridge.

So they talked mostly. She listened to his adventure during the day, coo-ing during some of the parts of it. Till the end of the tale when the vocalist told her that he could have lost one of his brothers today. Yeah, they were Vocaloids but that didn’t mean they were completely immortal, they could “die”. Before Kaito hadn’t really dwelled on it but now since it is past, he has time to look back and it scared him…he was terrified looking back on it. If he hadn’t acted as quick as he did…

He then began to cry a little bit, out of the blue, and his Master held him. Taking him from the kitchen and into the dinning room, the young woman had him sit down as she continued to hug him. She didn’t try to shush him and tell him it’s alright, she didn't know if would have fallen on deaf ears or not, so she let him cry till he calmed down. They barely knew each other but she wasn’t gonna let him go with no comfort.

Kaito got himself collected when the kitchen timer went off. He still had his brothers; who were all alive, sick but alive, to take care of. Even though the young woman just allowed him to do what he needed, she stuck by him just in case. The Vocaloid was stronger than many gave him credit for but it didn’t mean he didn’t get hurt either.

**~~~*~~~**

After helping him out and the rest of his family finally fell into silence, the Master and Vocaloid had some time to talk and get to know each other better themselves. They talked more about their likes, dislikes, past times, accidents, vacations. Anything and everything was covered. They never had much time to talk because of their different schedules and now it was as if a flood gate had opened up.

Then it came to families. Kaito was the first to talk on that subject. He talked about everyone…the well-known ones, the ones not so well known and the Master’s too. The fun things they did together, the experiences they had. He covered about how his family made him stronger. How things don’t effect him quiet as much as they used to. How before they came along. Life even with his friends was a little harder, for they didn’t seem to have as much difficulty as he did. Yet, having them and the Master’s that never gave up on him…he was thankful for them. 

“They seem to like you, for the most part,” Kaito stated with a smile on his face. He was talking about the few family members she had met.

“Sugar cube, they don’t even know me yet,” she laughed lightly sipping at her drink.

“A little more time is all they need.”

“Well good to know first impressions went well enough.”

His Master however…when it was her turn, her story was complicated. Her family seemed broken in ways. Her father’s side hated them. Save for a few members that were nice enough, the others only contacted them when they wanted something…mainly money. Her mother’s side was a lot smaller but just as complex. The one she like the best was her Uncle, he was a funny old bat. She said everything had made her a rather distant individual. Communicating with people was hard and she had to work up courage when it came to be in crowds, it was also draining but once she considered them friends…she let them in. Online was different though, it was as if since she didn’t have a face to face meet with people, it was easier to let out the internal (the real) persona…but not by much.

Hearing that made Kaito question something. Why if she was so nervous and withdrawn around crowds and people did she become one of his Master’s? Kaito had some ups and downs but being one of the more well known Vocaloids, she kinda shot herself in the foot, right? I mean, what about one of the that that didn’t have a huge following. He was confused and concerned…taking a breath the singer voiced his question.

“Master…why did you choose me?”

“To give back.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You don’t know, how much you and your family and your Masters have done for me,” She started, “I don’t think anyone ever will. It’s a story for another time. Just know this, I owe you all more than I think I can ever repay. It’s why I was trying so hard to have that song done by today. Failed miserably with just the lyric being done, still it is more than nothing. I can take some solace in that. That is just between us, kay?” She ended with a little wink and some slightly teary eyes.

Kaito didn’t think that small bit of information would have effected him as much as it did. He didn’t know what to feel. It left him a tad teary eyed as well but it also made him smile. Reasons like this is what really made him happy to still be around. Reaching over he hugged the young woman.

It was then exhaustion seemed to hit him. It was well pasted 2 in the morning by now. How this woman did this was not known to him. Then again she had bee woking retail over 10 years now. She was probably used to it. Slumping over onto the auburn haired one’s shoulder, the vocaloid sighed lightly. Sleep was beaconing him forth, to give into sliding his eye lids closed and resting his brain. He didn’t want to but seems he hadn’t much a choice.

His Master set down her tea before she maneuvered him to laying down on the couch. Getting up she got a blanket and a few pillows from the guest room real quick. Taking a couple of the pillows she propped the Vocaloid’s head up before she placing the blanket over him and tucking him in. She went to go get something and came back with a book and her phone. She was gonna be up for a while longer but that was alright. She was going to move herself to the chair that was near the sofa when Kaito reached out and caught her arm.

His Master stopped and looked over at him. Kaito then pulled her over to the corner of the couch and had her sit down. Doing as instructed, she was slightly surprised when Kaito propped the pillows up against her. Looks like he wanted to use her as a pillow rest, probably not the only reason but the most amusing one. She tucked him in again telling him it was now time for him to rest, he would need it for the morning.

As he fell asleep in his Master’s lap the young woman smiled, even though she couldn’t sing to save her life, the tone of her voice was music to the blue haired one’s ears. Just like his other Masters, each and everyone of them were beautiful beyond compare, he was ever so grateful they wanted to take their chances with him. The last thing he heard before sleep over took him, was the voice of one of the ones he loved so much…

“Happy Birthday, Kaito…and thank you…”

**~~~*~~~**

Next Morning…

Mokaito came out of his room, he was the first one actually. Since he wasn’t as ill as the others he just needed to sleep it off. Heading down stairs, he was met with a strange sight. There was a young woman with auburn hair asleep, curled up in the corner of the couch. Next to her, laying down on the rest of the couch was his blue toned brother. His head was resting a bunch of pillows that was propped up against the young lady.

After staring for a few minutes, the brunette remembered. She was one of Kaito’s new Masters, she was helping Kaito take care of them last night. He recalled how she said Miku practically took her arm off getting her inside when she came to drop off Kaito’s gift. She took time to talk to each of them, if they were awake and wanted to talk, when helping out. She was an okay person, he couldn’t really give a good impression of her seeing as he barely knew her but even after Kaito fell asleep she continued to help the best she could if it were needed, till they were back asleep or as much sleep as Zeito could get anyway. Mokaito didn’t know if a cold would have affected his sleep schedule or not.

Looking at the clock on the wall he determined it was a little after eight. If he remembered right, she said she had to stay up till seven and Kaito took her keys so she wouldn’t drive home tired. Seeing how much help she was last night and the fact she is asleep now, it was probably a good idea on Kaito’s part. Heck, she wasn’t even changed into pajamas, she just fell asleep in her clothes…and her glasses were still on. 

Mokaito just chuckled to himself before moving over to the girl’s side. Lightly taking the glasses off her, she didn’t stir but did bury her head into the sofa arm even more. The brunette smiled again. That was an adorable display, and as he went to move away, the Vocaloid’s foot bumped into something else. Glancing down, he saw what he thought were more items belonging to the young woman.

Her phone was on the floor, next to a book she was probably reading. They looked as if they were fell down there. Picking them up, he was a bit surprised, the phone vibrated a little bit in his hand. Looking at it, he noted she had a couple missed calls and a new text message. Unlocking the phone, was easy and he was in but he wasn’t expecting to be in messages right away or even in the right file. Seems it was her sister, Ziggy, who texted her.

“Hey sis, called you in for the next couple days. Told them you had to head out of state for a few days to take care of some ‘sick relatives’ 8P ‘Sides you need a break. So even if you do come home when you wake up, we’d just hide the car and you’d have to stay inside. XD So see you when you get home.”

The brunette laughed a little bit. Seems like this Master had a few characters in her life like they did in theirs. Moving to set the items down on the coffee table, he jerked his up when he heard a noise. Looking up, he noted Kaito was stirring slightly…like he was having a bad dream but before Mokaito could do anything, his brother’s stirring woke his Master.

Groggily looking around, she glanced in Kaito’s direction, she didn’t seem to notice the elder at all. Reaching over as best she could, she straightened out his blanket and tucking it in around his shoulders before setting her hand on his head and shushing him. Telling him it was all okay, she ran her fingers lightly through his hair till he calmed down and was sleeping again. She then turned herself back over and closed her eyes to go back to sleep herself. 

Well now, that was always a good sign. Rather unexpected from a young person these days but nice to see. They’ll be great friends…Mokaito is certain of that.

Now…how was he gonna keep the rest of the house quiet?


End file.
